Problem Under the Hot Desert Suns
Burn, feeling many disturbances in the Force got on Yarns Correllian VCX-100 freighter and landed on Tatooine as The Liberty was being organized by Zade. Conflict Burn and Yarn easily dispatched the attacking thugs in the spaceport and ripped apart the hangar and then quietly proceeded into the deserted deep Tatooine hill valleys. Yarn was suddenly choked with the Force and dropped as a hand shot out of the sand and somebody emerged from it and then looked up, a pale white face. Burn recognized them as The Hero of Tython from the legends about him but sensed great darkness in him. Burn activated his Lightsaber and Yarn did the same. The Hero activated their lightsaber and Burn saw red gleaming from their eyes. It took 8 council members to defeat me, 6 died, 1 mortally wounded and one able to beat me only because of their joint damage and using of my stamina to fight them. They feared the secrets I uncovered, what they couldn't control. Burn yelled at Yarn RUN! but Yarn refused and stated he would stand his ground. Yarn dueled the Hero with Burn but Yarn was easily overpowered and force pushed away. The Hero used the force to augment his speed and quickly forced Burn to back up. Burn remembered that they had little direct force skills. Burn had no really good defensive skills with his lightsaber when he couldn't attack back right after. Burn fell back across the plains. Burn tried to dig into his anger but found nothing, he wasn't mad. The Hero went to kick him in the face but Burn kicked them square in the chest, sending them back and then blocked an arm strike with his arm and rapidly retreated, fighting him off. Burn then let loose an extremely violent force push which made the Hero skid across the floor but not fall, near the injured Yarn. The Hero force gripped Yarn and flung him across the desert, hard. Burn sensed them die. Burn screamed NO! and gave into his rage. Burn lashed out against the Hero who held his ground. Burn kneed them in the side, sending them back a little. Burn deactivated his lightsaber and stretched put his left arm forward as clear-purple energy emerged form his body, formed a quick ball around him and dissipated at once (as seen when fighting the emperor) Burn's arm shot out an extremely powerful force push at close range that sent the Knight down and then stabbed down at the knight who rolled and got up and quickly slashed at Burn who quickly struck back. Burn entered force rage and veins showed on his force head as he also entered force valor and lay down relentless strikes at the Hero, compensating for the Heros amazing lightsaber skills with his force power enhancing his reflexes. Burn had to rapidly retreat in the duel and he then moved 2 feet back and whilst moving forward again he put his pointer and middle fingers together and aimed them at the Hero and briefly blinded them and kicked them in the face sending them back. The Hero dug into force speed and charged. Burn side-stepped and dug his lightsaber into the Hero's side with his enhanced reflexes and the Hero made 5 more injured step's forward yelling in pain before dropping down into the ground. Burn's face was twisted in pure rage. Burn fell with the Hero and deactivated his lightsaber as the Hero growled. The Hero had dropped his lightsaber and it was off. Burn put his and the Hero's lightsabers on his belt and rolled the Hero to face him and quickly with mild force speed before the Hero could do anything tricky put his hands around their neck and used shatterpoint, separating bonds in their bones with the force and causing blood to form in the corner of their mouth. Burn enhanced his strength with the force and used soft to solid, making his fists incredibly powerful with his range and totally punched the dying Hero several times with the force of what could be described as half the power of a hover train on full speed. Burn's rage just kept building up as his lust for blood wasn't satisfied. Burn took a hatchet from the sand near by and rapidly hacked the Hero who screamed in agony and could be heard miles away with his echo until he gradually stopped screaming because he was no longer alive. Burn felt the life fade from them and was covered in blood as his rage dissipated. Burn placed his hand over the last remaining energy in the Hero's body and zapped it into Yarn's distant body. Burn quickly walked over to Yarn to check for a sign he was alive but found none. Suddenly, Yarn coughed but passed out. Burn carried the wounded Yarn over his back, to safety. Away from that nasty planet. Then, Watch your friends closer than your enemies The End TO PEOPLE SAYING HOW COULD BURN BEAT THEM WHEN THE HERO BEAT THE FREAKING OLD EMPEROR 1. The Emperor had no Lightsaber skills at all and was extremely reliant on his force powers, Burn was able to hold out against their skills but not even for a long time any way, only for mild amounts of time with breaks in between where he used the force. Also you know how strong Burn gets in rage having destroyed many enemies in it. 2. That was a cheap move you say. Yes. And? The Emperor should have tried it but he couldn't because of the Knight's companion also which without is extremely difficult for him to solo in SWTOR, if possible. Also the Emperor didn't rely on any lightsaber skills or try anything Burn did. The Emperor was raw power. Burn was tactical like Anakin vs Obi-Wan. 3. Lol, you mad bro? 4. HE WAS LYING, HE DIDN'T BEAT THE COUNCIL ANYWAY! 5. HE HAD NO HELP WHICH IS GREATLY NEEDED TO BEAT THE EMPEROR IN SWTOR 6. HE HAS SHOWN NO REASON TO BELIEVE HE CAN ENDURE FORCE POWERS THAT AREN'T DIRECT! HE UNLIKE YODA HAD TO BLOCK LIGHTNING FROM THE EMPEROR WITH HIS LIGHTSABER ALSO FLASHPOINT SEPERATES BONDS IN THINGS-PEOPLE, ITS NOT AN ENERGY ATTACK LIKE LIGHTNING OR TELEKENSIS! HOW IS SOMEONE GOING TO DEFEND AGAINST FLASHPOINT WHEN THEIR DOWN? 7. THE KNIGHT IS NEVER ATTACKED LIKE A SURPRISE SIDE-STEP EVER OR ANYTHING THATS AN IMMEDIATE SURPRISE THAT COULD BE FATAL IF NOT REACTED TO RIGHT THEN SO WHY WOULD HE BE ABLE TO STOP STUFF LIKE IT?